1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable refreshment system and, more particularly, to a portable refreshment system with multiple compartments, a detachable grill, an undercarriage including an axle and wheels, a landing gear, an integrated handle and an umbrella.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Devices to store food which are insulated to maintain temperatures either cooler or warmer than ambient temperature are well known in the art. Examples of such devices include Styrofoam insulated single compartment boxes in which food and ice are commingled in an effort to chill beverages for consumption. Foods which are desirable to be stored in a state warmer than ambient condition may be placed in such Styrofoam insulated single compartment boxes after being preheated.
Hand operated devices with wheels which allow portability of goods are also well known in the art. Examples of such devices include luggage with two or more wheels mounted on the ground contacting portion of the luggage with a handle to grasp and pull the luggage piece. Portable single compartment food coolers with handles and primitive wheel systems are also known in the art which allow portability over smooth hard surfaces. However, the prior art fails to fill a long felt need of ease of portability, storage of the entire group implements used for food preparation and food products desirably transported in a single trip to and from locations such as a beach which does not allow access via smooth hard surfaces.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a portable refreshment system which allows the contemporaneous storage of foods some of which are warmer while still others are cooler than ambient temperature. Additionally, it is desirable to have a portable refreshment system which allows ease of portability over ground conditions which are not merely a smooth, hard surface. Additionally, it is desirable to have a portable refreshment system which allows the storage and transport of all the implements needed in the preparation of food for consumption at locations such as a picnic or beach. Additionally, it is desirable to have a portable refreshment system which allows access to the various items at a convenient height and specifically where said items are not located at ground level.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a portable refreshment system with multiple compartments, a detachable grill, an undercarriage specifically designed to allow transport over uneven terrain, a landing gear, an integrated handle and an umbrella. It is a further object of the invention to provide access to the storage compartments at various heights. It is a further object of the invention to provide a food preparation work surface that may be fixed at a convenient height.
The invention disclosed herein includes a portable refreshment system with multiple compartments each having a lid, at least one of the compartments being insulated, a support at one end of the system, and a landing gear. The system may be shifted about the rotatable support between a substantially prone position and an elevated use position supported by the landing gear.
Each of the multiple compartments may be insulated so that each such compartment may independently store food at a desirable temperature. Thus, the invention allows the contemporaneous independent storage of food items which are to be desirably kept at temperatures which are both warmer and cooler than ambient temperature. Each of the compartments may have a separate lid which may be independently opened and closed and which allows access to one food storage compartment without disturbing adjacent compartments. It is a further feature of the invention that one or more of such compartments may also be used to store non-food items. Food preparation items as well as barbeque briquettes may thus be conveniently stored and transported in the same assembly as the food items.
An undercarriage including axle and wheels which is located at one end of the system provides for the ease of portability. The design and location of the undercarriage allow convenient transport over smooth hard surfaces. The overall design and relative position of the integrated handle in reference to the undercarriage also allows traversing uneven terrain. For instance stair steps are easily traversed because the underside of the portable refreshment system contacts stair step edges at an angle which allows the plane of said underside to easily glide up and over the stair step edge. The center of balance relative to the integrated handle and undercarriage also provides added stability while traversing rough terrain conditions.
Yet another feature of the present invention is the ability to place the portable refreshment system in the prone position. Placing the portable refreshment system in the prone position facilitates the loading of the individual compartments. Another benefit of being able to place the portable refreshment system in the prone position is the ability to substitute or change tires.
An additional, feature of the portable refreshment system is an integrated jack. The jack elevates the wheels above the ground when the system is placed in the prone position. Once elevated, the wheels may be fitted with oversize tires which improve ease of portability over loose soft surfaces such as sand at the beach.
As briefly described above, placement of the integrated handle above and in front of the center of gravity of the loaded portable refreshment system provides added stability when transporting the system over uneven terrain. A further benefit of the integrated handle is that it also provides ease of manufacture resulting in cost savings. Still another benefit of the integrated handle is that it also provides double duty to facilitate assess to a top compartment.
Another feature of the present invention is the top compartment which provides convenient storage of either ice, liquids or a combination of both. A dispenser is incorporated into the top compartment which allows easy access to the contents of the top compartment. In the alternative, the above-described handle may be used to raise the top compartment lid which gives direct access to the stored contents of the top compartment.
Another feature of the invention is a landing gear located at the distant end from the undercarriage end. The landing gear allows the top compartment to be elevated above the ground. By elevating the top compartment, the lid to the top compartment provides a convenient work surface for the operator to prepare or serve foods because the lid is positioned relatively both flat and parallel to the ground. Elevation of the top compartment end of the portable refreshment system also minimizes contact with the ground. Minimizing contact with the ground satisfies a cultural need to prevent food storage compartments from being stored directly upon the ground. Yet another benefit of elevating the food storage compartments above the ground is the resulting sanitation and health benefits.
Another feature of the invention is a rack and removable grill. The rack allows the grill to be removably stored in a convenient location under the portable refreshment system. By storing the grill in this location ash and other debris is prevented from contaminating the contents of the various compartments. The rack also provides protection of the grill when the portable refreshment system is placed in the prone position.
Another feature of the invention is the integration of an umbrella. The portable refreshment system not only provides a convenient place to store the umbrella, but also allows for the deployment of the umbrella. The integration of the umbrella provides protection from the elements for both the system and the operator. This incorporation of this protection increases the time foods stored cooler than ambient temperature may be kept within an acceptable temperature range. Likewise, the umbrella protects the food preparation area from direct exposure to the elements.